


Grant Ward and The Dog

by amprsand



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amprsand/pseuds/amprsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and ward get a dog. it's not what ward wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward and The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> some happy fluffy skyeward to reconcile the sad feels of the impending second half of s3

When Skye said she wanted a dog, Ward thought she meant something big he could tackle and rough house with. A golden retriever. Rottweiler. Malamute.

No. Of course Skye didn't want one of those.

She came home with a corgi with tiny, stumpy little legs and a tiny sausage body.

What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

He felt ridiculous walking down the street with the pudgy little thing in tow.

"His name is Pogo," Skye kept reminding him.

Apparently, _dog_ was unacceptable.

Ward stared down the dog as the dog stood up on his hind legs and jumped up at him, trying in vain to lick his face. Ward narrowed his eyes and knelt down on one knee, scratching the dog behind the ear. The dog collapsed happily onto the floor and rolled onto his back, exposing his belly. Ward rolled his eyes and rubbed the dog's belly as the dog's tongue lolled out of his mouth in happiness.

And it was fine. Ward didn't dislike the dog. He even eventually started growing fond of the dog.

Until he came home one night after being on a mission for a week. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Skye.

He quietly crept into their bedroom and shed his clothes off down to his boxers. He set his gun on the nightstand and slowly peeled back the covers on the bed. Lo and behold, he discovered a warm, fuzzy lump in his spot.

"Skye. What is this."

He heard her rustle under the covers and the dog let out a huff as Skye dislodged her arm from beneath the dog. Ward frowned a little as Skye rubbed her eyes, blearily blinking up at him.

"You're home," she murmured happily.

Ward sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. His face softened as he reached over the dog and brushed Skye's hair from her face. She sleepily turned her face towards his touch.

"The dog is in my spot," Ward said indignantly. "I thought we agreed the dog wouldn't sleep on the bed."

Skye yawned and stretched then ran her hand along the dog.

" _Pogo_ ," she emphasized, "was keeping me warm. It's cold when you're gone."

Ward sighed and climbed under the covers. The dog audibly sighed as Ward pulled Skye closer, effectively moving the dog out of the way. Skye's limbs immediately wound themselves around Ward and she hummed in contentment. Ward kissed her forehead and slid his gun under the pillow just as the damn dog walked across Ward's sternum and planted himself on the other side of Ward's pillow.

Great. So this was his life now.

As if reading Ward's mind, the dog lazily licked Ward's ear and went back to sleep.

Ward groaned, wiped his ear with his free hand, and tried to fall asleep.

At least he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://amp-ersand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
